A matter of a heart
by Tyler Willis
Summary: Demyx has something he wants to know, but can't bring himself to ask. So, he enlists the aid of Luxord. But, before Luxord will help, Demyx has to beat him in a game.


Demyx gave a soft smile when he finally found the blond man he had been searching for. He moved as stealthily as he could. When he was about a foot away from his target, he crouched down. He took a deep breath, and then jumped. He landed with expert precision on his target's back.

"Hay, Luxord!" Demyx said as he wrapped his arms around Luxord's neck. Luxord stumbled forward a few feet, before he regained his balance. He pulled Demyx's arms away from his neck, causing the clean-shaven boy to fall lightly to his feet.

"Luxord! Why are you being so mean?"

"What do you want, Demyx?" Luxord asked as he turned to look at his attacker.

"Well, I kind of need a favor." Demyx said, a soft blush coloring his checks.

"Oh? May I inquire as to what the favor that you would like to request of me is?" Luxord asked, his British accent becoming more prominent.

"Well, I was wondering if you would talk to Axle, and see…well if you would determine if he likes me." By the time Demyx had had finished, his cheeks were bright red, and he had a slight stutter.

"Permit me to reaffirm what you have just requested of me. You wish for me to converse with Axle, and determine if he has a romantic interest in you, correct?" Luxord hid his emotions well, his accent becoming slightly less British.

"That's right." Demyx answered.

"May I implore you to enlighten me as to the motivation I would have to perform this commission?"

"You want to know what's in it for you?"

"I believe that is what I said."

"Well, what does the wonderful, awesome, grand, flawless Luxord want?" Demyx asked, doing his best to flatter the tenth member of the Organization.

"What I require as compensation for this task is the guarantee that you will take all of my missions to Wonderland for the next eight months. Do we have a transaction? Luxord held out his hand, waiting to see if Demyx would agree.

"No." Demyx answered instantly. He was full of confidence now, something that surprised Luxord.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I want to make a bet. That is what you do, isn't it, Luxord." Demyx said his colleague's name rather seductively. Luxord inhaled sharply as Demyx ran the back of his hand down the bearded man's face.

"Wha…what did you have in mind?" Luxord asked, trying to compose himself.

"Well, if I win, you do what I asked from you, and if you win, I'll take all of your missions to wonderland for the next six months. Is this bet acceptable?"

"Vary well. However, because you lowered my prize, I get to pick the game."

"That's fine."

Luxord just gave a smirk. He turned and walked to the other end of Havoc's Divide. He spun around and looked his gaze with Demyx. He pulled a deck of card out, and started to shuffle it. Then the deck vanished, two cards, almost as tall as Luxord, materialized next to him.

"Do you know the rules?"

"The first to lose the fight, loses the bet?" Demyx asked.

"Correct." Luxord said as he snapped his fingers. Two cards appeared, spinning rapidly, and attempted to remove Demyx's head. They almost succeeded, but Demyx was able to doge at the last second. Then he did something that Luxord hadn't anticipated.

"Dancers!" Demyx cried, and five of the Dancer Nobodies that he controlled popped up. With a wave of his hand, the Dancers charged at Luxord. Luxord was taken aback. He snapped his fingers, and fell to the floor as a card, and was instantly surrounded his.

"That's not fair! You didn't even tell us to look closely!" Demyx complained.

Then Luxord repapered. He snapped his fingers, and three Gamblers materialized. They engaged the Dancers. Demyx kept his distance from Luxord, not wanting to lose the game too quickly.

The Gamblers were throwing dice at the Dancers, and it was having no effect. The Dancers elegantly dodged the attacks, before countering with their own. Three of the Dancers grabbed a Gambler by the arm, and started to spin it around. When they finely let go, the Gamblers faded away, having finally been defeated.

Then the Dancers moved on Luxord. He snapped his fingers, and two of his cards appeared. The cards were flung at the dancers, killing three, and wounding the other two. The two injured ones fled in a panic.

"Don't squander your time." Luxord said as he locked his gaze with Demyx's, before lunging at his target. Demyx attempted to evade the attack, and was mostly successful. However, his right arm was lightly cut in several places. Demyx yelped at the pain that was suddenly in his arm. The cuts were rather shallow, but that didn't matter to him. Demyx had never been good at dealing with pain.

Demyx stood slowly, blood flowing down his arm, and hitting the ground as drops. He gave Luxord his most intimidating look, which had no effect on the bearded man. Luxord attacked again, sending one of his cards spinning at Demyx's chest. Demyx jumped back several feet, managing to escape further harm.

"Aren't you even going to summon your weapon? I don't mean to be discourteous, but you're not an exceptionally superior combatant, even when you utilize it. How could you possibly expect to beat me when you're devoid of it?" Luxord asked with a smirk.

"Water!" Demyx yelled and a five-foot wave of water appeared around him. Demyx pointed his index and middle finger at Luxord, sending the water hurtling at his opponent. Luxord preformed an expert front flip, landing in front of Demyx, and avoiding the water all together.

"I perceive that you don't comprehend the implication of the phrase 'don't squander you're time.' That's too bad." Luxord said. With another snap of his fingers, he sent a card at Demyx. The card hit him directly in the chest, and Demyx went flying into the air.

Demyx landed with a loud thump, several meters away. Luxord moved to stand next to him. He crouched next to his fallen comrade, his head directly above Demyx's.

"I do suppose that this means I am the victor of our gamble." Luxord said. Demyx stared up at him, still dazed from hitting the ground so hard. He herd Luxord's voice, and opened his eyes. Luxord was rambling on about the inevitability of Demyx's defeat. Demyx took several deep breaths, as he slowly adjusted the glove of his right hand.

"Dance, water, dance!" Demyx cried, much to the shock and announce of Luxord. His Sitar formed in his hand, and he swung it at Luxord. It connected with his chest, forcing him to his feet. Demyx, who was already standing, swung again, hitting Luxord in the back, and forcing him to his knees.

After his assault had ended, Demyx's fingers were already moving over the strings of his weapon, creating a soft music. Water began to pool on the ground around Luxord. Within seconds the water had shaped itself into musical notes. They pulled Luxord up on his feet, and wrapped their heads around his arms and legs, holding him immobile.

"I think this means I win." Demyx giggled.

"You played the game quite well." Luxord answered with a sigh.


End file.
